


to lie and to love

by Skiesen



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Agent Rutherford, Assassin Dorian, M/M, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiesen/pseuds/Skiesen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian usually left Cullen before morning-- this morning, he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to lie and to love

**Author's Note:**

> For Synne!

Dorian usually left before the sun marked the far side of Cullen’s room.

Perhaps it was self-preservation-- a need to protect himself from the man he knew could easily ruin him. If he didn’t linger past the kisses and the touching and the… well. There was no time to ask questions, no time for Cullen to realize quite what Dorian was.

Something told the Tevinter assassin that if the paragon of Fereldan agents found out that he was sleeping with a man hoping to use him as a way into his top tier of government, he’d be a _little_ more than displeased.

It didn’t stop him today, though. Dorian found himself laying next to the blonde even as the first rays of sunlight peeked through the blinds, creeping down towards Cullen’s face. His thoughts were far too distracted for him to take his leave, as he knew he should have hours ago. To sleep there was a bad idea, and the fact he had fallen asleep with his back against the man’s chest…

Dorian sighed to himself, even as he reached out a hand to trace his fingertips across Cullen’s jaw, hoping that the sensation didn’t tickle him awake.

_What a handsome man, My Lion._

He continued his journey across his features, over his brow and brushing hair from his brow, until his thumb pressed to the scar splitting those lips. It was then that Dorian startled, because Cullen’s hand had grabbed his wrist and pulled his palm flush against his mouth, kissing the middle while looking sleepily up at his partner.

“G’morning,” he mumbled against dark skin, a smile curling his mouth in the most darling way.

Dorian felt his chest warm just seeing it.

Oh dear.

He knew he shouldn’t have stayed-- he really shouldn’t have, but now he was stuck in those warm eyes and that smile, in the _everything_ of Cullen. Dorian had thought he could handle this as he did most of his other… endeavours. There was something about the Fereldan though that lured him in, something about the way he just gave his _all_ into whatever this was that they had…

“Good morning, love,” Dorian greeted back, letting a smile of his own grace his face before leaning in to replace his hand with his mouth, dismissing the thoughts screaming for him to leave this apartment in place of a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Might do more of this! Everybody loves a shitty Spy AU.


End file.
